Mistletoe in the City
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Danny surprises Lindsay in an effort to reveal his true feelings for her. Holiday Fic.


Title: Mistletoe in the City

Pairing: Danny/Lindsay

Rating: K/ PG-13

Disclaimer: The following characters from CSI NY do not belong to me but to their rightful owners: Carol Mendelsohn, Ann Donahue and Anthony Zuiker. I am merely taking them out for some fun and will return them unharmed. I promise. I am making no profit off this work.

Summary: Danny surprises Lindsay in an effort to reveal his true feelings for her. No spoilers.

AN: Part of Danny's dialogue stem from "Wonderwall" by Oasis.

AN2: As a Staten Island girl, I can totally knock around my fellow Islanders, but no offense is intended.

AN3: _Italics _denote thoughts.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Lindsay Monroe questioned fellow CSI, Danny Messer as they boarded the very crowded number four express train at the Bowling Green station.

Danny looked at her and grinned. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it Montana?" His eyes sparkled mischievously and Lindsay couldn't help but be a little bit nervous.

The train roared loudly as it left the station heading uptown. The twosome made idle chitchat, discussing work, their families but never once mentioning the small spark between them that had made itself known since Lindsay had joined the New York team two and a half years ago.

"_The next stop is Lexington Avenue – 59th Street." _The computer generated conductor voiced not too long after and Lindsay gasped as she looked at her watch. '_Had thirty-minutes flown that quickly?' _she wondered.

Danny watched her amusedly. "Alright, this is our stop. Are you ready?"

Lindsay turned to look at him and gave him a small smile, nodding. Both pushed their way out of the train car and both quickly jogged up and out of the station and were met with bitter cold wind that wailed harshly as it flurries made their way down from the cloudy sky.

They waited for the light to change at the cross walk and Danny grimaced as he watched Lindsay shiver. "Cold?" He couldn't help but think that she looked adorable bundled up in her dark green pea coat, and cream colored gloves. Most women opted for standard black in the city, but Montana's choice was perfectly suited for her. It complimented her fair skin, and made her eyes much more intense.

Those were the very same eyes he couldn't help but get lost in day in and day out while working at CSI. Lindsay Monroe was a different kind of woman – especially from those he was used to dating in Staten Island. Those girls were all the same: overly tanned, with highlighted hair, heavy eye makeup and perfectly polished manicured nails.

Those same women were catty and would never do anything that wasn't convenient for them, which is why he liked Lindsay so much. She was a rough and tumble girl, with a natural beauty that girls from Staten Island could pay for and never achieve.

Messer wasn't sure how she did it, but Lindsay Monroe managed to climb under his skin and into his heart. And it was time for him to let her know it.

Lindsay nodded. "You would think I would be used to this weather after living here for so long," she quipped as she rubbed her gloved hands together.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Danny replied.

* * *

"What do you mean you've never heard of Serendipity 3?" Danny questioned in disbelief as he held the door to the infamous restaurant open.

"What's the big deal?" Lindsay began to question but the rest of her words never managed to escape her mouth as she looked in awe at the whimsical restaurant, which was decorated with Tiffany lamps, stained-glass windows, and marble-topped round tables.

"Come on, we've got a table waiting." Danny replied, grasping Lindsay's hand. Her heart began to race as a jolt shocked her system just from merely touching Danny.

They were quickly seated, and Lindsay hummed to herself as she looked over the menu. "Don't bother with the dinner. The desserts are what make this place what is Montana." Danny replied, pushing his menu down. "They're known for their frozen hot chocolate."

"Frozen hot chocolate?" Lindsay questioned.

"Don't try to make sense of it. I'm not sure how they do it myself, but it's a real treat." Danny replied as a waiter came over. Christmas music filled the restaurant, alerting the patrons to the upcoming holiday.

Before they had even realized it, two hours had gone by and both Danny and Lindsay found themselves ordering another round of frozen hot chocolates as they continued to enjoy each other's company.

It was no secret that Lindsay had always harbored a crush on Danny, though she was positive he didn't return the same feelings for her. However, she remained positive about the unreturned feelings, treasuring her friendship with him to no end.

Danny stretched languidly, and his foot casually brushed against hers and Lindsay couldn't help but blush once more. "Thank you Danny," she mused quietly. "I had a lovely time."

He grinned at her once more. "My pleasure Montana." _'Ok, Messer – time to tell her the real reason you brought here.' _"Listen," he began, reaching for her hand once more. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

However, Lindsay paid mo mind to him as she found herself distracted by the snowfall outside. It started to really come down, decorating the city in white blankets.

"Montana, do you copy?" Danny teasingly called out to her.

Once again, Lindsay paid no mind to Danny as she walked over to the large window, watching the snow fall. Though snow wasn't particularly new to her, Lindsay still found each new snowfall to be as wondrous as the first.

Danny walked over to her quietly, and placed his hands on her hips. "It's so beautiful. I can never grow tired of this." Lindsay commented.

"Oh! It seems like we have a lucky couple standing beneath the mistletoe!" a voice all but yelled. Danny and Lindsay turned in time to look at the waiter who was beaming as he pointed to the small plant hanging strategically above them.

"Oh, I…we…" Lindsay began to ramble as Danny pulled her towards him. She gulped hard as she found herself flushed against his body.

Danny tucked a strand behind her ear, before cupping her face. "It's tradition," he whispered huskily before lowering his lips to hers, brushing gently. The kiss grew heated as Lindsay returned the kiss, her hand tangling into his hair. Danny's hand traveled south down her back and pulled her closer. They reveled in the feeling of each other as their lips tangled. Lindsay let out a quiet moan as Danny nibbled on her lower lip before pulling away.

Lindsay found herself dizzy with pleasure; her lips missing Danny's automatically as he pulled away. "Wow."

"You can say that again," Danny replied. _'Damn, she's a good kisser.' _

The patrons of the restaurant clapped loudly at the performance, and the two both blushed as they made their way back to their table. Danny reached for the check, quickly paying for their desserts as Lindsay once again buttoned herself up for the cold.

* * *

The walk back to the train station had been quiet. Danny kicked himself for not revealing to Lindsay how he felt about her and didn't want her to think the kiss was nothing more than a traditional ruse.

Lindsay was about to head down the steps into the train station, when Danny pulled her back. She looked at him questioningly; her eyes searching.

"Lindsay," he started, calling her by her given name. "That kiss…." he trailed off.

"I know, I know, just an act. No big deal." Lindsay replied with a small smile. She hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm.

Danny reached her for her, and pulled her close once more. "No, that's just it. It wasn't an act."

Her eyes widened at his revelation. "You mean…" she also trailed off, unable to find the words.

Danny nodded before clearing his throat. "Montana, I don't believe that there is anybody who feels the way I do about you now. You have managed to get me here," he replied pointing towards his heart.

"Oh Danny," Lindsay replied. "I don't know what to say besides that I feel the same way, which I am sure you had already known about, there have been rumors floating for quite some time," she rambled.

Danny responded the only way he knew how – he kissed her once more. And they stood there kissing, lost in their new found romance in front of the dirty subway station. It seemed as if they had been sprinkled with some holiday magic courtesy of a sprig of mistletoe.

**FIN.**


End file.
